Twisted
by close2perfection
Summary: Max has had problems with Logan and Alec just happened to be there for her. First FF, so Please R+R!


**TITLE: **Twisted   
  
**RATING: **PG-13  
  
**PAIRING: **M/A   
  
**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own any of the Dark Angel Characters, James Cameron, 20th Century Fox ... Blah does.  
  
**NOTES: **Hey ya'll, my first ever Dark Angel Fan Fic and yep, it's a Max and Alec Fic .. so A/L lovers, don't flame me! =) This FF is based on Season 2 of D.A, somewhere between Hello, Goodbye all the way to Freak Nation. Some bits in my F.F. were taken off some of the episodes Well yeah, if there's anything you don't underland .. don't hesistate to MSN/AIM me...   
  
----------  
  
[Chapter 1 - Don't You Get It?]  
  
I told him it was over - that was it. Max said pointedly, sipping her cup of hot chocolate and shifting her position into a more comfortable stance.  
Original Cindy gave her a questioning look. Yeah right Max, your realtionship with Logan can't just end like that .... it goes back a long way.  
Max shook her beautiful head. There's no way I'm going back, he nearly died because of me and I felt so helpless. Besides, he's way past my league.  
Past your league? He's like, perfect. Original Cindy pressed on.  
If he's so perfect, why don't you have him? Max snapped and flounced into the toilet.  
Original Cindy made a face. Geez, I didn't mean that.  
  
:: Moments Later ::  
Aiite girl, I'm heading to Crash. Wanna come? Max grabbed her leather jacket behind the door.  
Original Cindy shrugged. If you want me to, I don't mind,  
Max inclined her head to one side and grinned. You didn't think I meant that did you? I'm just kidding...you're coming with me. She swung open the door to find a very grubby looking Alec shifting his foot on their welcome mat.  
Alec -  
Max - They said at the same time.  
Alec smoothed his dirty blonde hair and shoved his hands back into the pockets.  
Hey, I was just about to knock.  
Sure. I'm leavin' anyway.   
Alec rested his arm on the doorframe. Where to?  
Crash. Max said simply.  
Is this a private party, or can I join?  
Max shrugged. If you want. Excuse me. She barged right past him and flounced down the steps. He looked back into the apartment and found Original Cindy giving him a .  
What?! he asked.  
Don't make her worse than she is right now. She recommended and closed the door behind her.  
  
:: Even Later ::  
*Beep Beep* Ugh. Max groaned and whipped out her pager.  
Is it your neighbourhood friendly stalker? Alec asked sipping his beer.  
Max shot him a dirty look. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you.  
Alec's eyes widened. Wowowo Max, I thought we were way past this already.  
I know, but then ... whatever. Doesn't he get the point? We're over.  
Alec leaned foward. Give him a break Max - he's got his reasons.  
  
Max looked into Alec's eyes ... and there was a part of him that she's never seen before. Sure, he may be the asshole that was sent to inject virus into her - but he didn't mean it in any way. He's hot, she'd rephrase that. He's as hot as hell ... but no way in hell would she mate with him like she was meant to be. But then if...  
Max? She snapped back to reality.  
Uh sorry..what?  
God, weren't you listening? Alec lifted his hands in the air.  
Max shook her head.  
Just wondering whether we should check up on Joshua or not ...?  
  
:: Later ::  
Max sped down the road on her motorbike with Alec next to her. The wind against her face ... the adrenaline. She loved speeding down the roads, it helped her clear her head and think about things - like Logan. She clucked her tongue when she saw the light turn red from a distance and pulled her bike to a stop, so did Alec. She turned her head to take a good look at him .. and he looked perfect. His face glowed under the moonlight, those luscious lips of his ...  
  
Alec could feel Max watching him and he shivered. Not because he was cold, he wasn't used to be looked at. He took a sneak peek of her out of the corner of his eyes and heaved a small sigh. She looked so beautiful, the way her long black hair would fly while speeding down the road and how those low leather hipsters would hug those curves she has. She was the ideal girl, but her heart belongs to another.  
  
They parked their bikes outside Joshua's house in silence, not knowing what to say to each other.  
Tell me more about Ben. Alec asked.  
Max shot him a look. I already did, like thousands of times.  
Please? Alec pleaded and pressed Max against the wall.  
She looked at him under her eyelashed and smirked.  
Maybe.  
Are you always this cocky? I mean, you have to watch your attitude. Alec grinned.  
Look who's talking.  
Alec leaned in closer and Max could smell the aftershave he put on. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he kissed her .. and she found herself kissing him back.  



End file.
